86 SAT Vocab Words
by ChocoBunnyDrops
Summary: 86 prompts based off SAT Vocab Words. Haru-centered, HaruxMultiple, my version of the 50 sentences challenge. Genres vary.


**I'm new to this whole writing-fanfiction thing, so this little idea popped into my head. As I dropped my 1000 pack of vocab cards and cannot be bothered to put them back in order, the words will be only relatively alphabetical (I'm also pulling them from random spots too, so...). So enjoy and maybe you'll learn something (Like I hopefully will). I'll try to use the words but if I can't figure out a good way to weave them in without it sounding weird, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or characters used**

* * *

**1. Antecedent: (Noun) Something that came before**

Before she had met Tsuna, her life had been peaceful, normal. But looking back at the mundane life she left behind, Haru really couldn't say she preferred the antecedent.

**2. Abide: (Verb) To put with (Or to remain)**

Miura Haru and Gokudera Hayato were probably two of the most argumentative people the Vongola Famiglia had ever seen. She had never able to abide his rudeness and in turn he couldn't stand her nagging. As such, their heated screaming matches often lasted well into the night...

**3. Acute: (Adj.) Sharp, severe (or having keen insight)**

Despite occasionally being an airhead, Haru is actually capable of intelligent thought. A little part of her has always known Tsuna would choose Kyoko, but that didn't stop the acute pain in her chest when she caught them holding hands.

**4. Abstain: (V.) To freely choose not to commit an action**

"It will all be worth it in the end," is what Haru kept telling herself as she passed the cake shop on Haru Appreciation Day. She had started going on a diet in the hope of catching the attention of a certain someone, but she hadn't expected that abstaining from sweets would be _this_ hard.

**5. Anachronistic: (Adj.) Being out of correct chronological order**

No, no, this was all wrong. Haru's prince charming was supposed to take her out on a big romantic date, then walk her home shyly holding hands before kissing her on the cheek goodnight. Their first kiss was supposed to be sweet and gentle, at the beach with the setting sun as a backdrop. Yet, Haru didn't mind the anachronistic way things had turned out as her mouth was hungrily invaded by her new boyfriend.

**6. Aesthetic: (Adj.) Artistic, related to the appreciation of beauty**

Haru was one of the more aesthetic members of the Vongola, but did she really need to spend 5 hours picking out a new set of drapes for the meeting room? It was a miracle some of the more volatile guardians hadn't destroyed anything yet.

**7. Aggrandize: (Adj.) To increase or make greater**

The Vongola's reputation was one of influence and power, and so Haru was forced to attend many social functions that quickly became boring. Haru knew the importance of having power in the cutthroat mafia world, but did the Vongola really have to spend so much time trying to aggrandize their already huge sphere of influence?

**8. Bane: (N.) A source of harm or ruin**

He had started off as the bane of her existence, a loud barrier between her and her precious Tsuna-san. But over the years, Haru had to admit she had fallen for the silver-haired Storm guardian.

**9. Carp: (V.) To complain, criticize, find fault**

Haru couldn't help but carp at him, he just brought out the fiery passion she didn't know was hiding inside her. But after every argument that left her red and panting for breath, she would love him even more.

**10. Affluent: (Adj.) Having an abundance of wealth, rich**

Even before Tsuna had told her and Kyoko that he was the boss of a mafia familia, Haru had known that he was the heir of something powerful. After all, one had to be extremely affluent to have such a big base.

**11. Bias: (N.) A tendency, inclination, prejudice**

Most saw the disciplinary chairman as heartless, cruel, caring for no one but himself and his precious Namimori. Haru begged to differ. Then again, she supposed she had a bias towards him, considering he was her boyfriend.

**12. Bequeath: (V.) To pass on, give**

Haru smiled fondly at her rounded stomach. Vongola Primo had bequeathed his will to her husband, and he would bequeath that same will to their future child...

**13. Berate: (V.) To scold vehemently**

Children were like pure, untainted angels, and that was why Haru was determined to protect her young son from danger. She loved him to death, for sure, but that didn't stop her from berating his six-year-old self for playing with dynamites. She sighed exasperatedly, glaring at her husband who just stood there smirking proudly.

**14. Blight: (N.) A plague, disease (or something that destroys hope)**

She lay motionless in bad save for the occasional cough. Why, why did she have to fall victim to blight now of all times? The battle with an enemy famiglia crushed all hope that any of her friends would have time to spare to visit her bedridden self. She should have known though, that enemy famiglia or no enemy famiglia, _he _would never fail to sit by her bedside and hold her hand until she finally fell asleep.

**15. Counteract: (V.) To neutralize, make ineffective**

Pressing her lips to his was by far the best way to counteract Gokudera Hayato.

**16. Convention: (N.) An assembly of people (or a rule, custom)**

Haru was really lucky Gokudera loved her, or else he never would have grumbled his consent to go to this cosplay convention with her. Seeing her deep brown eyes sparkle with happiness made the matching Namahage costume he had to wear tolerable.

**17. Chide: (V.) To voice disapproval**

A sigh escaped Haru's lips as she saw the figure practicing in the pouring rain. She walked over to him, making him drop his bat in surprise as she hugged his wet form from behind. The umbrella lay forgotten on the ground, the rain drenching her as well. Later on, she would be sure to chide him for practicing in this weather, but for now she was just happy to have him back in her arms.

**18. Buttress: (V.) To support, hold up (or N. Something that offers support)**

Everyone insisted he was fine, but Haru could see the pain hidden beneath the smile. At night when he was haunted by the blood on his hands, Haru would be his buttress supporting him through the anguished moments of darkness.

**19. Constrain: (V.) to forcibly restrict**

She had been captured again, the enemy constraining her with ropes and locked doors. Being involved with one of the most influential mafia families made her an appealing target. She wasn't worried though; she knew that as they had done time and time again, her friends would come to save her.

**20. Contentious: (Adj.) Having a tendency to quarrel or dispute**

It was well known that Haru's personality became contentious upon sight of Gokudera, but the rest of the famiglia didn't know how terrifying it was to be on the receiving end of that glare until the day Haru's favorite cake went missing...

**21. Contemporaneous: (Adj.) Existing during the same time**

Asking the first generation Vongola famiglia for fashion advice is a terrible idea. They might be great at fighting, but their fashion sense isn't exactly contemporaneous compared to Haru's "newfangled" ideas.

**22. Benefactor: (N.) A donor, one who gives money or gifts**

Ever since Tsuna inherited the title of Vongola Decimo, he became one of the largest benefactors of the local orphanage. Although he was too busy to spend much time seeing the effects of his donations, every now and again Haru and Kyoko would drop by to spend the day with the orphans.

**23. Confidant: (N.) A person entrusted with secrets**

Even though Tsuna had initially tried to leave her out of the dangerous mafia, Miura Haru soon proved to be one of his closest confidants.

**24. Curt: (Adj.) Abrupt, short**

Her curt words left him feeling emptier than he could imagine. Unlike their fights, which made him feel more alive than any sparring could do, this unnatural silence left Gokudera feeling strangely hollow...

**25. Comprehensive: (Adj.) Including everything**

The sky was comprehensive, enveloping all in its comforting and accepting arms. And now, Haru too stood in its embrace.

**26. Carouse: (V.) To party, celebrate **

New Years' Eve with the Vongola was an unforgettable experience, with literal mountains of alcohol and drunken carousing straight into the new year.

**27. Cursory: (Adj.) Brief to the point of being superficial**

On their girls' only trip to the beach, Haru cast a cursory glance at the half-naked males surrounding them. Hey, none of them could hold a candle to _her_ boyfriend.

**28. Arbitrary: (Adj.) Based on factors that appear random**

Some of Haru's color choices in her costume designs seemed completely arbitrary, but Haru can tell you the exact shade and backstory behind every single color.

**29. Conflagration: (N.) Great fire **

Every time he kissed her, her core seemed to burn like a conflagration and nothing else made her feel so alive.

**30. Disparage: (V.) To criticize or speak ill of**

For as much as Haru disparaged Gokudera, she never let anyone else do the same.

**31. Complement: (V.) To complete, make perfect**

They were opposites; he hated loudness and crowding while she was an energetic social butterfly who didn't understand the concept of personal space. But no one could argue that they complemented each other perfectly.

**32. Coagulate: (V.) To thicken, clot**

Haru sighed in relief. Finally, the pudding was beginning to coagulate. Today was Christmas, the first time in months the entire Vongola famiglia had been in one house, so dinner _had_ to be perfect.

**33. Chide: (V.) To voice disapproval ((I can't believe I pulled the same card out again O.O))**

Haru was normally pretty gentle in her criticism, but when she saw Tsuna walk down the stairs wearing _that_ monstrosity, he received far more than her usual chiding.

**34. Canny: (Adj.) Shrewd, careful.**

When it came to matchmaking plots, Haru became a canny yet creative force of nature. Onlookers unfortunate enough to be nearby could only cross their fingers and pray for the best.

**35. Corrosive: (Adj.) Having the tendency to erode or eat away**

Chemicals were corrosive, and so was her relationship with him. But just like how the thrill of pouring volatile liquids together excited her, each new mark only left her craving more.

**36. Comprehensive: (Adj.) Including everything ((Another double...that's probably a sign to start moving along the alphabet))**

Haru's closet was comprehensive of every costume and outfit she had ever designed. Of course, _that_ closet was located in her personal walk-in closet that contained all her other clothes.

**37. Disclose: (V.) To reveal, make public**

Because Haru had been chasing Tsuna for years, it was a shock to many when she finally disclosed her relationship with his right-hand man.

**38. Collateral: (Adj.) Secondary or supporting (or N. Security for a debt)**

Haru tried to be the Vongola's secretary once; she mistook collateral for colonoscopy (how the Vongola would never know) and poor Tsuna served as the chew toy for a very angry Hibari.

**39. Destitute: (Adj.) Impoverished, utterly lacking**

Giotto started the Vongola as a vigilante group to protect his destitute hometown in lieu of the police. Centuries later, the Vongola cloud member was still carrying out that duty over his precious hometown, paying particular attention to a certain brunette girl.

**40. Deride: (V.) To laugh at mockingly, scorn**

8-year old Haru had finished her Namahage costume, the first one she had ever made, and was proudly wearing it around town. A group of bullies pushed her down, deriding her more when she started to cry. Vision blurry, she could just make out a pair of...strange silver sticks being slammed into the bullies, before a dark figure roughly pulled her up and sent her on her way. 10 years later, and Hibari will still bite to death any idiot who dares laugh at his beloved's costumes.

**41. Desiccated: (Adj.) Dried up, dehydrated**

It was lucky Haru was always at Gokudera's apartment or else his potted lily would have been a desiccated stalk by now.

**42. Diffident: (Adj.) Shy, quiet, modest**

Haru was normally bold and outspoken, but Hibari found he rather liked the diffident side of her that she showed whenever he slammed her into a wall and aggressively connected her mouth with his.

**43. Desolate: (Adj.) Deserted, dreary, lifeless**

Before her, his life was a desolate landscape void of happiness. But then she came along, bringing with her colors he didn't know existed and a life he had long forgotten.

* * *

**So I'm halfway done! What do you guys think? I'd love to hear comments and concerns :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
